The Breakup
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: There are alot of different sides to a story. Daisy is going out with Mario but after realizing that she's in love with Luigi, she breaks up with Mario. For the first time ever (on my channel anyway) you get to read about all the character's thoughts in a series of diary entries.
1. Chapter 1- Daisy

**Author's note: Hello! So not many of you may know, but Mario did go out with Daisy for a short while. But I always wondered how they broke up, so I wrote this Fanfiction showing my theory of why they did. It's written in diary entries, alternately swapping between the different characters. Warning! The romance in this story is REALLY bad because I'm really bad at writing romance. (The last time I tried to write romance, one of the characters got shot) but the story is more about, guilt, dilemmas and loneliness.**

**Disclaimer: Mario and his pals are owned by Nintendo.**

**Chapter 1: Daisy**

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do! I've started writing a diary because I have a huge problem. Mario and I are dating, but I think I'm in love with Luigi. I know, I can't cheat on Mario but I don't know how I'm going to pluck up the courage to tell him. I'm in such a fix! I feel really bad because Mario's never done anything wrong, he's always kind and nice and has saved me from Bowser a couple of times but I just don't love him! Oh, what should I do? I know, I'm going to ask Peach. She'll know what to do. She dated Mario once until he broke up with her. Well I'm going now, see you later.

I've just come back from talking to Peach. She said that there is only one thing I can do, I'm going to tell Mario. Wish me luck!

Daisy

xx

**Sorry that chapter was so short, and bad. The next one will be a heck of alot better.**


	2. Chapter 2- Mario

**Author's note! I've decided to cut down the characters' ages to make this easier to write so Mario and Luigi are 15 and Daisy is 14. All the opinions in this chapter are not mine, tey are Mario's so don't hate me!**

**Chapter 2: Mario**

Dear diary,

I didn't see it coming.

I should have known it would happen eventually, but I never really thought about it. And now it has happened, and I feel terrible.

Daisy and I were walking in the rose garden. There was an icy silence in the air and I knew something was up.

"Mario," Daisy said, breaking the silence. "There's something I need to tell you. "Something important."

I stopped. "What is it?" I said.

I looked at her; she was chewing her lip and avoiding eye-contact. I knew it was something bad. She kept opening her mouth to say something but shutting it when she realized she didn't know what to say. Alarm bells started ringing in my head.

"Come on Daisy," I said putting my arm around her. "It can't be that bad, just tell me."

"I… I think… I think I'm in love with someone else," she said.

I snatched my arm back. This wasn't what I expected! I didn't know what to say. I felt like she'd just thrown a bucket of cold water over me. I was astonished, but most of all upset. I hate how things have to come to an end. I wish they could go on forever and ever. But as they say, all good things must come to an end.

All I could think to say was: "Who is it?"

Daisy hesitated. "It's Luigi," she said.

This hurt more than I could imagine. It was bad enough being dumped, but being dumped for my cowardly, clumsy stupid, shadow of a brother felt terrible. I turned my back to her so that she couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "I haven't told him."

I said nothing. I gave a small sniff.

Daisy realised I was upset and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mario, I don't want to hurt you, I just didn't think it was working out. I knew I couldn't date you any longer when I love Luigi so much," she said.

"I know," I said though I wasn't sure I did.

I started to walk off, slowly. I didn't want to stay here in the rose garden with my ex for a minute longer.

"No, Mario, come back. I'm sorry. Where are you going?" she asked.

I turned around. "Home," I said and burst into a run.

I ran all the way home, hating Daisy more and more with every step I took. I didn't understand it. I'm _Mario._ The hero of The Mushroom Kingdom. The very same who's been rescuing kidnapped women for as long as most people can remember. How am I not good enough? What does Luigi have that I don't? I will admit that I'm not proud of my past at all. I used to be a massive jerk. I went out with Pauline for a while but eventually got sick of her and dumped her for Princess Peach. Pauline was always around though, and one night when she asked me if I wanted to give it another shot, God help me, I said yes. I don't know what I was thinking; I dumped Pauline about a month after for the same reason as before and started dating Daisy, announcing that I had changed my ways. I wasn't going to do any more chopping and changing, I was going to stick with Daisy forever. Only it didn't work out that way. At one and a half years, it was the longest relationship I had ever been in but naturally, it couldn't last and she broke up with me. I finally knew what it felt like to be Pauline and Peach. I have never been dumped before now and I didn't realise it could hurt this much.

When I got home I tore up to my room and slammed the door. I lay back on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I clutched my teddy bear to my chest and tried not to cry. I failed. I wasn't really crying because I wanted Daisy back, I hated her now. I was crying because things were changing and I was powerless to stop them. I hate changes; I just want everything to stay the same, forever.

There was a knock at the door.

I sniffed and turned over onto my stomach. I wasn't in the mood for talking right now.

"Mario? Are you OK?" a voice from the other side of the door asked. It was Luigi. As we're twins, we can always sense when the other one is upset. He'd sensed it now.

He opened the door and came and sat next to me on the bed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I feel bad about what I said earlier. Luigi may be cowardly, clumsy, stupid and most of all, my shadow but it was wrong to say so. He's kind, considerate and selfless. Here he was, trying to find out what was upsetting me, and I could tell he meant it too. I was thankful for that.

I didn't want his sympathy though. "Nothing," I said wiping my eyes on the duvet. "Just relationship problems, that's all."

"Oh," he said. "I can't help you there."

Luigi hasn't had a girlfriend yet and he couldn't help being jealous of mine.

"I wish _I_ had a girlfriend," he said wistfully.

"You will," I said smiling. "Soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3- Luigi

**Chapter 3: Luigi**

Dear diary,

I can't believe it! This is fantastic! This is amazing! This is brilliant! I feel bad for Mario of course but finally, I feel like I'm not second best. I'm my own person and it feels terrific!

What's that? Oh of course! I completely forgot to say what my big news was! I'll write it as it happened.

So it started when I was in Mario's room. He had come home crying so I tried to comfort him. I like to think that that's the kind of person I am, kind and comforting. Mario apparently didn't want my sympathy though claiming that he was fine and that it was 'Just relationship problems'. I couldn't help him there. I know it sounds mean but I'm _really _jealous. Mario is going out with Daisy but I _really_ like her. I think she's adventurous and exciting but also kind and very pretty; maybe even comely (I just bought a thesaurus as you can probably tell). But I don't want to steal Daisy from Mario; I just _wish _I had a girlfriend. Anyone would do. Mario said that I would get a girlfriend one day but I wasn't sure if I believed him back then. I mean, I'm just Luigi, Mario's little brother. Everyone always goes for Mario first. I was sure I would be second best forever, but oh boy, was I wrong!

I could see Mario didn't want company so I went back to my room. I checked my phone (which was green, naturally) and found one message, from Daisy.

_That's odd _I thought. Daisy hardly ever texts me. The text said this:

_Meet me in the rose garden its important_

_Daisy_

_x_

_P.S. Dont tell Mario!_

_That's even stranger_ I thought but I did what she said, leaving Mario a note instead of telling him face-to-face in order to avoid awkward questions.

20 minutes later I saw Daisy in the rose garden and walked up to her.

"What's this then? Why the mystery text?" I asked.

"Well… there's something I need to tell you. Mario and I, we just broke up," she replied.

_So that's what Mario meant by 'Relationship problems' _I thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," I said.

"It's OK, I dumped him," Daisy said.

That surprised me.

"What, but why? You two were so good together!" I insisted.

"Well, that's why I brought you here, Luigi. You see… I think I love you."

Those words stunned me into silence. Daisy loved… me? No-one had ever loved me before. The thought that someone actually liked me more than a friend made my heart flip over. I felt like soaring through the air, I was so happy. This was superbrilliantamazing! This was fantastic, awesome, great, superb, terrific, smashing, wonderful, splendid, and epic. I tried not to think about the fact that Daisy was Mario's ex so she hadn't technically chosen me first. But she had dumped him over me and that made me feel like the most important man in the world.

"So… will you go out with me?" Daisy asked.

I snapped back into reality. I had been day-dreaming so much I hadn't realised that I hadn't said anything.

"Yes! I think I love you too," I replied with a blush.

And with that, Daisy leaned over and kissed me.

The kiss tasted of happiness, hope. I knew from that point on that our relationship was indefatigable (that thesaurus really is coming in handy). It would never end, we would stay together, forever.


	4. Chapter 4- Mario

**Author's note! I know I should have told you earlier but these chapters aren't in a pattern. I know Daisy's supposed to be next but nothing really important is happening to her so I've skipped to Mario. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Mario**

Dear diary,

Daisy and Luigi are an item now. I'm happy for Luigi of course, but have you any idea what it's like to have your younger twin brother have a girlfriend when you don't? All I want to do is mope. Lie around in my bed being unproductive and not speak to anyone. I'm trying to accept it but I can't, the thought that I'm not good enough stings and I can't stop thinking about it.

I'm lying on my bed when my phone (which is red) bleeps, telling me I have a message. It's from Pauline, this is what it says:

_Hi darling_

_Heard that ur single again awww shame_

_Still im still available if u want me_

_Pauline_

_xxx_

I sighed to myself. I thought of when I was dating Pauline, how she'd cheat on me with every man (or ape) she could find. I thought of how irritatingly self-obsessed she was. I tapped out a reply.

_You must be crazy if you think im desperate enough to take you back you double crossing self obsessed cheater. Just leave me alone._

_Mario_

A reply came almost immediately.

_Ouch that was uncalled 4. Im just trying 2 help baby :)_

_Pauline_

_xx_

I couldn't be bothered to reply to that. I threw my mobile across the room and buried my face in my pillow.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I groaned. It was probably Pauline still trying to persuade me to go out with her again. She is so annoying. I didn't answer the door; I was really not in the mood. I heard Luigi opening the door and I sighed. Luigi came upstairs and entered my room. I grumbled at him to go away but he took no notice.

"There's someone here to see you, Mario," he said.

"If its Pauline, tell her I hate her," I replied grumpily.

"It's not Pauline," Luigi said.

I lifted my head out of the pillow and turned around to face him. "Is it Daisy?" I asked.

Luigi shook his head not giving anything away. "I think you should go and see what she wants," he said.

I sighed realizing that I wouldn't find out who it was unless I went down to see her. So I reached for my hat and placed it on my head. I rubbed my eyes and went downstairs.

When I entered the living room I was stunned to find Princess Peach sitting on the sofa, waiting for me.

"Peach?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

She got up. "I heard about you and Daisy breaking up," she said.

"Yeah," I said.

"I suppose you're not going out with anyone else then?" she asked.

"No," I said. I thought of my tetchy reply to Pauline's text. "I don't think I'm really interested in finding another girlfriend. Ever again." I whispered the last bit.

"Oh, that's a shame," Peach replied. "I was hoping that…" she trailed away. "Never mind."

I frowned. "Peach, what are you trying to say?"

"Well… umm," she tried to find the right words.

Peach had always been shy, it was one of the reasons I started dating her ages ago, I found it cute. I suppose I still do a bit.

"I was wondering if… if you'd like to go out with me again?" she asked.

I thought back to when we were dating. Why did I dump her? Because I wanted to go out with Pauline. Well there was no way I wanted to go out with Pauline now. I looked at Peach. Why shouldn't I date her? I still found her quite cute. She was kind and caring and selfless and polite and beautiful and amazing at making cakes. I felt like I ought to make it up to her for dumping her before.

I smiled at her. "OK," I said. "Let's give it another shot."

Her bright blue eyes lit up and she rushed forward to give me a hug.

So everything ended happily I suppose, I got over my grump with Daisy and we're good friends now (although for the record I still hate Pauline). Luigi is delighted that he's finally found someone who doesn't count him as second best. And I finally found the right woman. I guess there is such a thing as happy endings, because I've just found mine.

**Dude, I swear all my endings are extremely cheesy. Oh well! Hope you enjoyed, new Fanfiction coming soon.**


End file.
